willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster School
Monster School is a popular Willcraft Animations series about a class of monsters that are going to their school to learn how to be a monster properly and slightly more advanced with Herobrine as the teacher, together with a witch named Hildegarde. Story Each episode is a new lesson, and the monsters are usually given a task without any instructions. Therefore they are not technically educated by their teacher, they are just put in a situation that they solve themselves, more like a test. The series is a comedy, and the monsters are often doing something wrong or just something that can be considered funny. Characters and Episodes |-|Teachers= Teachers *Herobrine - The famous Minecraft creepypasta. He is the main teacher and possibly the principal, and he often uses his powers in class, mostly to teleport the students somewhere, revive dead students, etc. *Hildegarde - A powerful witch that held the brewing lesson, invited the new students to the school and was in charge of the bus trip. |-|Workers= Workers *Zombie Villagers - They are the workers/staff at the Monster School. They do everything from being janitors to cafeteria workers. |-|Students= Students (In mob ID order) *Creep Creeper - A quite lazy student that usually steals other students' work instead of actually doing things on his own. Although if he has to, he does. *Skellington Skeleton - An awful archer, but a gifted cook. His life is pretty ironic, because he doesn't eat and a skeleton's main weapon is bow. *Witton - Skeleton A stupid and clumsy wither skeleton who loves combat with swords, which suits his wither skeleton personality. He also likes violent sports. *Spider - Spider Skellington's best friend. He loves to use his spider abilities like climbing and shooting cobwebs whenever he gets the chance. *Zombee - Zombie A zombie that wants to learn, but his lack of brain makes it a bit hard. *Zupay - Villager A baby zombie villager whose mind is created of pure evil. He is the viewers least favourite student, and second most hated character by Willcraft after Lord Laskig. He is afraid of the Bus Driver, as shown in "Bus Trip". *Mucus - Slime A slime that comes from France, skilled in the art of engineering and tries as hard as he can to pass Herobrine's classes, and on rare occasions when he does bad, he gets frustrated. *Ghist - Ghast A lonely head-collecting ghast with an attraction to withers. She secretly has a crush on Multus since he is a wither, has three heads, and shoots wither skulls. *Zombieswine - Pigman The bully of the class and Endie's archenemy. He hates Mucus for almost always getting good grades. He is quite stupid. *Endie - Enderman A friendly, artistic, but sometimes lazy enderman. He loves building sculptures. He is friendly to everyone in the class except Zombieswine. He is the viewer's favourite student. *Cavell - Spider A cave spider that always denies help, claiming that he does fine on his own. He also refuses the fact that he is small. He's bad at jumping, since he has fallen to his death multiple times when trying to leap over a gap. He also has a rivalry with Spider as shown in Acrobatics, although it may be a friendly one since they talked to each other in Meet The New Students. *Silvester - Silverfish A cowardly silverfish who loves digging and exploring new areas. *Blaise - Blaze An easily enraged blaze. She dislikes Creep, and ironically they often have to work together. *Maggie - Cube A magma cube that loves eating, yet despises the thought of being fat. Thanks to her appetite she can grow in size and splits into clones that help her with her lessons. *Multus - Boss A wither who has heads that have different personalities. The left head is pure evil and the right head is good, and the middle head mostly listens on one of them and likes scaring people. |-|Other characters= Other characters *Bus Driver - A demented bus driver who appears in the intro, in Scaring, and Bus Trip. He bears a resemblance to Lord Läskig, but with a different outfit and has facial expressions. |-|Episodes= Episodes * Monster School - Crafting '''- The first episode. The students learned how to craft things. *Monster School - Cooking'- The students got to learn how to cook things. In the end of the lesson Creep nearly blows the classroom up. This episode served as Christmas video because its release date was close to Christmas and Willcraft didn't have enough time to make a more Christmas-ish video. *'Monster School - Stealing' '- The students learn how to sneak into a human's house and steal his things. Most of the students died because of traps, guards or even team kills.' *'Meet the Students' - The names and personalities of the students were revealed. *'Monster School - Hiding '- The students were sent to a forest where they weren't supposed to get spotted by any humans. This was the first time that Endie looked into a human's eyes and lost control of himself. Many people didn't understand how Ghist could get the best grade in this lesson, but it was because she hid behind a tree despite her bigger-than-tree size, and the human didn't even see her when walking around the tree. *'Monster School - Brewing' - Hildegarde taught them how to make potions. There was a reference to the Gulliver mod in this episode, Zombieswine managed to brew a potion that made him grow using a mushroom (from the inside of his ear, because Hildegarde turned his head into a mooshroom's for not paying attention in class). *'Monster School - Combat' - The students got to fight a human (that Herobrine kept reviving) in an arena. In the end of the episode, there was a short clip showing Hildegarde sending invitations to all the monster types not in the school. *'Monster School - Meet the New Students' - Witton, Zupay, Cavell, Silvester, Blaise, Maggie and Multus were introduced. (Zupay never got/was not seen receiving an invitation, but still came with the others.) *'Monster School - Mining' - Not very necessary for monsters, but after many requests about a mining lesson it was made. This was the first lesson with the new students, and the first time a student was absent. (Silvester, who overslept.) *'Monster School - Acrobatics' - The students got to learn how to get past difficult obstacles. There was no grades shown in this episodes, causing many negative reactions. It turns out Willcraft just wanted to see how people would react since many often complains at the grades, but after too many complaints about the lack of grades he added them in an annotation. *'Monster School - Trick or Treat '- It's Halloween! The students are out trick-or-treating in a village controlled by mobs. The whole point was to see how many of them can survive the student's tricks, Herobrine didn't appear in this video. *'Monster School - Merry Christmas!' - Endie has been voted Monster Santa and is given the task to deliver presents for all monsters for Christmas! Meanwhile, Zupay is informed that he didn't become monster Santa and then he dressed up into a Scrooge outfit and gave horrible presents to the ones who didn't vote for him to murder them. *'Monster School - Combat #2' - The sequel to the Combat lesson, all the students learn how to fight, but this time, they fight against each other to see who's the best, eventually the best fighters were Zupay and Endie, because they both got a A. *'Monster School - Scaring' - The students had to scare a sleeping human - killing the human was a fail. The level of fear that felt the human was measured by a Scare-o-Meter. Zupay and Endie both got A's again. * 'Monster School - Bus Trip '- Hildegarde takes the students on a field trip to a forest, the Nether, and the End. Herobrine doesn't appear in this video, and there are no grades either. Trivia *Many people have asked for the Enderdragon as a student, but it wouldn't fit in the classroom and there's also only one Enderdragon per world, so it must have been educated already. **Other fans have said that the Enderdragon should instead be the ''principal of Monster School. *** This is overall not needed, as Herobrine is already the principal. *Monster School is the main reason to Willcraft Animation's popularity. *The result of the popularity of Monster School lead to: *#4 fan made episodes by FireFlame682176: Farming, Building, Trading, and Enchanting, composed of two parts. *#A fan made series, Minecraft Player School, by Shane which has 8 episodes: Farming, Crafting, Brewing, Fighting, Scaring, Parkour, redstone and students vs RexTheGamer. Ironically, both series by Shane and Willcraft had new students (with Shane's series getting a new classroom). *All of Willcraft's videos relating to Monster School (Lessons and Meet The... episodes ) had gotten at least 1 million views. *Monster School's most popular student is Endie, evidenced by the fact that he won the voting for the Monster Santa on the Christmas episode. *Monster School's most hated student is Zupay, due to his personality. By contrast, however, he is Willcraft's favourite student. Category:Monster School